Happy Birthday Mayura
by Mrit Lokisdotter
Summary: SPOILER On a persons birthday, they reminisce about their past think of their present state, and wonder about the uncertainty of what the future will bring to them and those they love. This is Mayuras at age 19 SPOILER


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'll never own it, please don't prosecute me!!!   
****

**Authoress Note: **SPOILERS!!!!!! Have a nice day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Happy Birthday Mayura_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lots of things happen as you grow up. Things change within your life, you learn new things, and you adapt to these things over time. It's the nature of all human beings . . . and other creatures. As time progresses one learns to adjust or they would never survive. Conquer or be conquered. Just as someone can be expected to learn to live life, one can be expected to learn to deal with truths about their life that they themselves did not even know could exist. On a persons birthday, some things quite commonly occur that they reminisce about their past. They think of their present state, and they wonder about the uncertainty of what the future will bring to them and those they love.   


This girl, woman really, was no exception. Even though it had only been her birthday for only fifteen minutes. Sleep was eluding her. She had been tossing and turning most of the night to the point that her now shortened peach hair was messed and spread about on her pillows. It was no wonder really that she gave up on ignoring the clock, it was not doing her any good anyways. She was nineteen years old. An adult. For seventeen full minutes. The thought did more than frighten her slightly. But then again, one would realize she had matured not only physically but mentally as well and she knew it too.   


Who would have thought that it was possible that the young mystery absent young teen would have such a full life at such a young age ? It had only really truly started back three years previous. 'When I met Loki,' she thought to herself with the smile she only got when she thought about him. She was then only sixteen, and the younger boy was ten or really looked to be ten. Who would have guessed at the strength of the bond that would develop between them ? Mayura herself would have been the first to have told you that it would be impossible. That yes they where friends, but anything closer than the basic friend was so very unlikely. What with the distance that Loki forcefully put between them, as well with the age difference too.   


But then again, age does not really matter now does it . . .   


The distance though was another thing all together. That was the major reason that when Mayura started to develop feelings stronger than the run of the mill friendship she believed and was saddened that there could never ever be a chance for furthering the relationship in anyway. But as time progressed, and she discovered more about him, her developing feelings could not be stopped not whit the rate that it was reaching. Loki was not that much of a help either. It seemed the more and more she started to like him, and wanted to get to know him, that more of his personality would shine through. And at times, she would swear that he liked her too.   


But, just because Mayura was getting to see more sides of Loki did not mean that this did not come with a price. He seemed to shut himself off more and tried to distance himself even further from her and every one else but especially her. The exact same time she would notice that he seemed to care for her, he would become sadder and more emotionally withdrawn again. It was no wonder that his protective barriers where reinforced strongly in such a short amount of time. Mayura worried that something was truly wrong with Loki, that he was far too young to be that depressed. That someone that age should not have to experience such an emotional rollercoaster. Though Loki always seemed older than he really was. The night though when he used his powers not knowing that she witnessed them caused her to be so frightened. She had spent a great deal of time questioning how well she truly knew him and who he really was.   


The moment that she saw his eyes . . . she feared that she lost her Loki forever and was slightly frightened of what he might truly be capable of. Afraid that so much was changing so quickly around her, that the boy who she felt extremely close to was not just a boy. That the person she found herself loving, was not who she thought him to be. This fear was so strong that no matter what, she could not even dear to ask him about it. Even when he clearly said she could ask him about anything. Making Mayura believe that Loki might possibly have known that she was in turmoil over him. Still, though she could never ask him.   


Mistake number one . . .   


'When he was yelling at me that day in the study, I could feel my heart shattering and my world crashing around me,' she thought back with a frown, sitting up in bed. Clutching both hands over her heart in remembrance, she did not notice the blankets falling down off of her arms. 'I thought my life was going to end because he was going to go away, I did not know how or why I knew that he was leaving but I did. I thought that I was going to loose him forever.' She glanced at the clock again, twelve twenty.   


When Loki disappeared, she had searched franticly for him, desperately. To no avail . . . but somehow or another he came back, oh how she cried on his shoulder that night. Loki, just let her. Speaking to her quietly comforting her, he was able slowly to get her to move into the house. She had woken up the next morning still next to Loki, head on his shoulder, sitting on one of the chesterfields in his study with a warm blanket placed over the two of them. The blanket was not there the night before, proving that Yamino had came in the middle of the night to make sure both where taken care of, because both her and Loki had been up till very late getting through the emotional turmoil that both had went though the days before.   


After his near disappearance, the enforced distance created by Loki was quickly lowered. The two became closer and shared everything. They laughed together, not the normal laughing she had come to expect from her young friend, but full out and out laughter about everything. They both yelled at each other, mostly over the stupidest things which by the end of their spat where forgotten. They comforted each other through everything; soon Loki was speaking openly to Mayura about his deepest fears. So as time progressed, she learned the truth from him about being a god. At first it was the most basic form of the truth, to try and not frighten her completely. When Loki told her the basics, she didn't run, scream bloody Mary at him, or over react in any way shape or form. In fact she smiled slowly.   


"So that was you . . . ?" she had simply asked. "You where the man who was in your study when I was looking for you ?"   


Over the next year Mayura studied deeply into the mythology with Loki, finding out everything she could surrounding Loki and his family. As always, he encouraged her on by filling in the blanks, fixing mistakes and generally just answering any of her inquiring questions. Of course when she learned that Yamino and Fenrir where his kids, she was very happy as well knowing that they had each other. She also was glad that she could have talks to both brothers about matters involving their father, just that she would need someone, like Yamino, to translate Fenrir for her. Both enjoyed the time together, and while Mayura learned more about his past, Loki learned more about her. The two became closer, and closer. Eventually leading to when Loki finally owed up to the fact that, if he was not in love with her than   
he was falling so deeply beyond the point of love that he ever thought possible. Mayura was overjoyed at his heart filled speech, and quickly stated that she felt same for him. 'Truly proving that age does not really matter, Loki being thousands off years older than me.' She smiled thinking back. School continued on for Mayura and she did well, better than she had done before. Loki had helped her with that too. When she had graduated from high school Mayura was in the top ten of her class in marks, getting a scholarship to a university in the area. Mayura decided to study mythology for life, not just as a pastime activity with Loki after finding it so   
interesting.   


When Mayura studied more she was saddened to learn of Loki's losses and sad life. Not just in being banished from Asgard and forced into a child's body, but the emotional upset that he when through with Odin as well. Back when Loki was young and first taken to the main assembly hall in Asgard by his mother Odin had taken a great interest in the young fire god. Shortly there after, Loki was forcefully made into Odin's lover. As time progressed, Odin felt that he needed to prove his position with the other gods again. So he returned to his wife Frigg, reluctantly arranging a marriage for Loki to distance himself from him. A short few centuries later, Loki lost his first wife Glut and daughters Eisa and Einmyria. Even if it was an arranged marriage when he was still young and confused the loss was still affecting him, you could see the pain in his eyes whenever he spoke of them. This was mostly his own fault; Loki was trying to save them by letting Odin take him as a lover again. Once again, Odin eventually became bored with him. Loki took the opportunity to leave Asgard, and ended up in Jotunheim the land of his birth. There among the frost giants he met his next future wife. Unfortunately, before the birth of their children Loki had to return to Asgard on orders from the Allfather for a meeting, where Odin declared him his blood brother. Wile he was Asgard, his second wife Angrboda was killed shortly after the births of Fenrir, Hel, and Yamino. In a pit of despair, Loki found solace in a friends arms, Heimdall. Both Loki and Heimdall where close while they where in their younger years. Back originally when Loki was   
his fathers' lover, Heimdall often would comfort a sobbing Loki. Just because you where his lover never meant you where treated well by Odin, especially if you where an unwilling one. Loki had learned this the hard way. Unfortunately, while the relationship between the friends was developing Odin did the one thing that could ruin it forever. He did not like the fact that his son was with his favorite on and off lover. One night, Odin called Loki to meat him giving him strict orders to carry out. If he failed, Loki was informed that he would regret ever setting foot in Asgard. Latter that night, Loki presented Odin with a new treasure his own son's eye. Loki left the Allfathers presence in tears. Shortly latter, his children taken from him wile they where still very little. His despair because he could never get to Hel that her domain was unreachable for him, how he searched for centuries to find Yamino because the other gods never thought he had the right or need to know his exact whereabouts, and how he was forbidden from seeing Fenrir even though he knew exactly where he was bound. Also how he never could get close to Sleipnir, the horse child he bore himself. Sleipnir was after all raised from birth by Odin, after feeling misused and mistreated by him Loki was not going to try and be hurt   
further.   


Loki very happily informed her about Narfi and Vali, the almost identical twins and his youngest sons. The boys both looked exactly like him, with the exception that Vali had his fathers green eyes and Narfi had his mothers ice blue orbs. Both boys acted exactly like their father as well. Loki could almost say with absolute certainty where still in Asgard safe, at least he hoped they still were. They would not be harmed or touched until just before Ragnarok, that is if Odin had any sense of kindness in his age torn body. The one thing though stood out to her in all of this thought with all the pain and happy memories Loki informed her about every detail no matter how upsetting it was. But with all of this, was the fact that the location and out come of Sigyn, his third and most recent wife, was unknown to Loki. This puzzled Mayura, but when ever she would mention Sigyn or ask about details of their life together, Loki would clam up saying that 'Sigyn was my past, tough I love her, my feelings for you are so much stronger. You Mayura are my future; forget about Sigyn . . . we all have had to.' But the only things that Mayura could learn about Sigyn where through Yamino. He spoke that Sigyn and Loki where barely married before himself, his brother and his sister where forcefully removed from them. Yamino also knew that Sigyn was sent out on a mission for her older brother almost a century previous. The only reason that he knew this was because, Loki had discovered him by then and would keep him informed on the goings on that his father knew about. Even though Loki repeatedly told her to forget about Sigyn, Mayura still felt drawn to her, she wanted, no needed to know what had happened to her. Only then could she really be at ease with her relationship with Loki and with it's progression to the point where marriage seemed likely. But Sigyn and Loki, they where still technically married. She needed to know, and some   
part of her would not let that go.   


Mistake number two . . .   


'Well, I am not certain I would call it a mistake . . . at least it was not a Bad mistake.' She thought to herself with a sigh, twirling a strand of her waved hair without even thinking. Glancing at the clock, thirty-two minutes of birthday and she had already thought back over being sixteen and seventeen. 'Eighteen was difficult to say the least.'   


In being as drawn to finding out more about a goddess who is not very well known or studied locally, internationally, or other wise, is just more than a little difficult, even with the façade that it was her choice in thesis. This is also especially when you do not want that goddesses husband to know that you what to learn more after being told numerous times to drop it, and he also happens to be your best friend and the one you love. Mayura had to ask the only people she could for information, the other gods and goddesses. Never learning much; they all would just tell her about things she already knew about. Also as her search continued physical problems started to interfere. Whenever she inquired, either by talking or reading too much about Sigyn, she would black out or faint. This caused great worry from each of the gods in their own special way. On more than one occasion Loki had to be called somewhere to get Mayura, luckily each god or goddess had the sense not to tell Loki the reasoning behind her visit. She tried to avoid asking Narugami, Thor she reminded herself, and Heimdall both of whom would only skirt the issue always saying he had no right to talk about his Aunt because it was not his business or right to talk about her, even after these short talks Mayura would collapse to the ground beneath them. She never asked Yamino or Fenrir, she knew what Yamino knew, and Fenrir would not know much probably less than his brother it was a delicate subject for him, more of one than it was with Thor or Heimdall.   


Loki really started to notice that something was up with Mayura. He had not brought the subject up because he knew how curious Mayura could get, and secretive she could be. But suddenly when in one of their discussions she all of a sudden had her eyes roll up into her head and collapse. He became really worried, and asked what was wrong. Upon getting a "nothing" response, he gave her the 'I know your lying' look that all fathers are so good at. When she caved in and told him, that the passing out would always happened when she was researching Sigyn. Loki, did not take this very well. Considering how many times he made it clear to drop the subject, he felt as though he was lied to. So, he snapped and yelled at her. Not in Japanese, or even English, but Old Norse. A curse he had long forgotten that he even knew and had saved it for very special circumstances. When Mayura did not respond in a confused stair or a baffled look, but an equally good retort to his   
curse that he had not heard in an equally long time also spat in Old Norse. Both stopped after the two curses where flung and stared at each other. Loki did not even have enough time to apologize to the girl or even question the occurrence before Mayura dropped to the floor clutching her head as if she where in pure agony.   


Loki ran to help her, holding her as much as he physically could. Panic was evident upon both their faces. Neither knew what was going on and it scared them. All Mayura knew was that it felt as though her head was splitting, and she passed out due to the pain in his arms. Even thought Loki could at times transform into his natural form it was exhausting to do so for long. To carry Mayura to the guest room in his transformed state would completely wear him out. Luckily, his twelve year old body had recently gone through a growth spurt so it was now just large enough now to be able to support her weight up the stairs. Calling out to his sons, he got them to take turns looking after the sleeping Mayura while he tried to think through what was happening. Loki ended up realizing he needed more information about each occurrence. He began calling up the other gods and ordering them to his home. The Norns, where the first to arrive, then Freyja, Freyr and Heimdall all came together, Narugami was the last having to get someone to cover his shift at his work. All gathered in his study for a talk none of them wanted to happen.   


Loki started by yelling at all of them for not telling him exactly what had happened, switching between old Norse, Japanese, Modern and old English, German, Russian, Danish, Sweetish, and Gaelic. Whenever Yamino tried to give him his cup of tea, it got thrown at another god just missing them each time. Once a cup would just miss them, that god would explain all the occurrences as calmly as possible. Eventually he slowly calmed, Loki was finally able to take the cup of tea that his son was offering, without trying to lodge it into any of the guests. Heimdall, was actually cowering. Freyr was passive looking at his feet. Freyja was trying to hide behind Fenrir by holding him above her face. Urd and Verdandi where comforting a bawling Skuld. It had been a long time since any had heard Loki so angry, or   
act so violently against other gods. Thor though, was standing still facing him waiting for his uncle to continue with the lecture. But it did not continue.   


"Tell me what really happened to Sigyn." he said after taking a long gulp of his tea and laying the cup down and staring at each god individually, eyes resting upon Narugami last.   


Everyone present looked at one another. This included Fenrir and Yamino, not because they knew what had happened to her, but because of the frankness of   
their father concerning a very emotional subject. Both had often wondered what had happened to their fun loving step-mom who always treated them like her own children. Neither had asked too worried about what the response would be. The gods murmured among themselves after a moment that it was forbidden to speak about Sigyn in Asgard. That the events of the night that Sigyn was asked to go to Valaskjalf, were not what Loki had been told. Sigyn was told that she needed to visit her brother in his favorite hall Valaskjalf, a rear thing being that this hall was usually reserved for only for him and his wife, she was not asked to perform a mission but instead she was grabbed shackled and dragged to the gods' main meeting hall. All gods where forced under threat of severe punishment to be present wile Loki wass excluded, and latter tricked into believing she was sent on a mission. Odin was on a power hunt, trying to prove that he was superior to every other god. Sigyn was placed in the center of the hall and hit constantly, yelled at, and threatened. The goddess of foresight was repeatedly question about her husband, and his connection to Ragnarok. Trying anything to incriminate Loki in anyway; Every time she was asked any question, her response was exactly the same 'I do not know what will happen. My husband is a good man.' Each time she would be slapped for this. 'Loki will not do anything that he is not supposed to do . . . ' she would say after that. Odin, finally tired of this had threatened her and picked her up by her hair and yelled that she would look to Ragnarok right then in front of the   
assembly. Sigyn, they explained, looked like she was looking through those in front of her. The true sign that Sigyn was using her abilities of foresight, after a short amount of time she had slumped forward. Odin had violently yanked her from the floor, and began questioning her again. 'My husband is a good man. Loki will not do anything that he is not supposed to do . . . ' was all she would mummer. By the end of the questioning the Allfather, banished Sigyn in a fit of rage against her, but not the way he banished all the other gods. He killed her on his spear Gungnir, throwing her body off of the rainbow bridge. He never specified when or where she   
might come back and he did not care. To Odin, he never had a sister and if she was never to come to life again that would be fine. All who where present where told that if they mentioned her name, that they would experience a worse fate. Sigyn was dead.   


Thor and Heimdall continued that what had happened caused a great rift between the Allfathers family, his authority was silently questioned among them and the entire pantheon. Young Sigyn was the favorite among their fathers' siblings, she was closer in age to them and Odin's other children than anyone else in the family. She was the reliable one who you could always go to for anything, and would do anything to help you out, she was really just like an older protetective sister. Narugami and Heimdall both had their heads lowered by the end of their explanation. The loss of Sigyn, Odin's youngest sibling, was hard on them both. They had to stand by and watch her death by their own fathers hands, and then they where never allowed to speak of her. Everyone present knew how much Sigyn loved Loki;   
she died being faithful to him. Loki though, took the news better than they believed possible, remaining quiet while his both sons started to get angry. He stood up, took Fenrir out of Freyjas arms, holding him tight. Then he proceeded over to Yamino, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Both calmed down, after seeing their fathers reaction and comforting touch. Loki looked to the doorway with a small smile, "Mayura must have sensed it." He calmly said. "She is from a family of Mikos. She probably is growing into her ability now."   


"So that's why I was drawn to her. I knew something needed to be found out." Mayura said from the doorway where she had been leaning against the frame for most of the later part of the discussion, and walked into the study. After that one god after another excused themselves from the room, all offering apologies to the family. Thor was the last to leave. He walked up to Loki, asking if he remembered when Sif had left. In getting a positive response from Loki he started explaining quietly that Sif was so saddened at her best friends' death that she had screamed Sigyn's name in Odin's face. That, he explained was the real reason why Sif had left. His head dropped as he quickly left tears fresh in his eyes. After learning the truth Mayura did not collapse or black out again. Though that was when the dreams started.   


All of the gods tried to avoid seeing Loki or his children for a few months after that. Only after they noticed that Loki was in fact, dealing well enough they where sure that he was not going to start Ragnarok to get back at the world for what had happened to his beloved third wife, that they then slowly re-entered his life. It was a trying time for everyone, remembering a past that no one should have had. Opening up old wounds of remembrance. Every one of the gods experienced such hardships and sadness. And most of these occurrences could be traced back to Odin. In his quest for knowledge, and his obsession over Ragnarok, the casualties were numerous.   


As the year progressed both Loki and Mayura could not help but get closer within their relationship. Mayura was there over the months of privet grief that Loki, Fenrir and Yamino experienced. She tried her best to help them all through the sadness. This only brought Loki and her together on an emotional level that they never reached before, within time marriage was brought up in conversations. This seemed like something that would be difficult to achieve at the present because if Loki's apparent age. Mayura was at the age that she legally could marry, but Loki only looked to be twelve. In looking into how it might be possible for a marriage between them however impossible it might be. Legally it could be possible if legal guardians of both consented to the union, even though Mayura was legal. This   
was an unlikely occurrence considering that Mayura's father never liked Loki, and his opinion of him only worsened when he had learned that he really was the god Loki. He believed that Loki could never change from the evil god of myth. Even if there was no opposition from Mayura's father, there really was not any real guardian for Loki, except maybe his own son Yamino. So Mayura decided to take measures into her own hands to prove to her father how serous she was. She moved into the mansion. The room that Loki gave her was on the same floor as the other family members had theirs. Three rooms down from Loki's master bedroom, and two up from Yamino's. Fenrir technically had the bedroom between hers and his brothers but he usually shared a room from night to night. He had explained it to Mayura, one night as he entered her room, that he had been left alone in a cold lonely place for such a long time that he tried to spend as much time with others as earthly possible. When they both realized that she understood him saying this Mayura had promised Fenrir that that little secret was safe between them.   


Latter that night Mayura had another dream. She had talked a little about them with the boys before, and they thought that if she had any more that she probably should talk to their father about it. Of course she agreed with the decision, Loki just did not need to know about that yet.   


Mistake number three . . .   


These dreams where so life like, she never knew what to think. They usually started with her facing an older man, who looked saddened. The man would start to leave and she always needed to follow. Tonight was no exception. He would always walk to a cliff never speaking just looking like he was going to cry, as if he had been betrayed. Just as she made it to standing beside him, there was always a shot of pain through the chest and then she would fall . . . and fall into coldness. Little did she know that this night, when she dreamt that she followed the man that she got up out of bed sleepwalking out of the room. Fenrir though noticed that she had gotten up and followed. Mayura slowly and calmly walked up to the roof, Fenrir following closely behind. Then she fell. Fenrir luckily grabbed hold of her long hair in his strong jaws. At that moment Mayura awoke with a gasp, noticing her placement. She was smart enough not to move while freaking out noticing that Fenrir was the only thing preventing her from falling to the ground. So she called encouraging words up to him, all the time thinking that there was no possible way that she could be saved from this. The ruckus caused by Mayura and Fenrir up on the roof was just enough to wake Yamino and Loki from the early stages of sleep. Both looked outside their bedroom windows to find Mayura dangling by her hair in the middle front of the house. Both ran to the study, the only place where they would be able to get her in the house through the window. Once they got her inside, Mayura could not help but start to cry. They noticed that in the process of dangling by her hair, most the ends where missing or destroyed. The next day after Mayura got her hair cut, Loki and she had a long talk about the dreams. Once Mayura had mentioned the older man, Loki made her stop and describe him carefully. "Why would he be in the dream ?" He had said quietly to himself. Promising to inform her about his theory once he talked it over with some others. 'That made me so curious, I wanted to know who he was talking about, and I wanted to know what he thought about the dream itself.' Mayura thought pulling the blankets up around her with the sudden chill; the clock read twelve forty and she could not even think about sleep yet.   


Then when Mayuras father learned of his daughters near fall, his attitude toward Loki and the boy's family changed. He reluctantly gave his consent for the marriage, saying that he could see how much they all cared about her. If they really where as evil as myth stated they would not have saved her, he even agreed to perform the marriage ceremony. One evening as the wedding was being planned, Mayura's father asked Loki to stay behind at the temple to have a talk. Mayura was a little worried leaving him behind with her father, but she did. Mayura's father took out some photo albums. He laid Mayura's baby photos in front of Loki on the table between them. Mayura, he explained, was a very special person. Loki agreed with this immediately. But her father shook his head, explaining that she was special in another way. He started by saying that him and his wife and him tried for children for years. And finally when they learned that they where expecting. They where   
overjoyed. Unfortunately, when Mayura was born, she was not breathing. Doctors tried to get the baby breathing, but all attempts failed and they declared the baby still born. Ten full minutes passed before Mayura started breathing. She was called a miracle child. He just wanted to make sure that Loki knew how special he was, so he could treat her the way she needed to be treated. Mayuras father informed him that he was doing a good job so far, just insuring that he would continue to do so after the marriage. Loki reassured him that he would never treat her with any less respect.   


'The wedding was beautiful.' Mayura remembered tears in her eyes. 'Everyone was there, even Hel made it. It was the happiest day of my life. Loki looked so happy too. We both were surrounded by family and friends.' At this, she played with her ring, a small gold band with ruins engraved upon it. Both of their names where written in her husbands first tongue, something to remind both of them of his origins.   


Thor tried to hold a massive bachelor party for Loki. Who was having none if it, last time his nephew had thrown him a bachelor party he almost missed the wedding . . . one week later. Though Mayura talked him into it by the end, thinking about her bachelorette. During the girls' party, Hel appeared smiling handing a gift to Mayura. Both where a little on edge around each other, but both quickly got along great, opening the present, Mayura found a beautiful sliver bangle with multi colored semiprecious stones inlayed within it. Mayura thanked Hel repeatedly for the gift. At the boys party however, Freyr tried to poison Loki's drink with a sleeping draught. Thor noticed though and switched them without anyone noticing. Loki wondered why Thor and Freyr both where smiling the entire night but decided that he did not want to know.   


At the wedding, Freyja and Skuld had put up a fuss pouting and crying that it should be them marrying Loki. Hel had been the one to silence the two goddesses, just by looking at them. Freyr, who had just barely woken up in time, had yelled that no one should marry his Yamato Nadescio. He was calmed by Heimdall who informed the blubbering god that Mayura was definitely Loki's. And that was one thing that even he would not try to take from his nemesis and uncle. Mayura's father was a little leery over Hel's being there. She was in his daughters' dressing room before the service, helping Mayura as she explained that she was able to stay for a week. Mayura's father had proceeded to yell at his daughter's former captor. Hel in response clung to Mayuras arm crying, asking why her new Granddaddy hated her so much. This response was the last thing Mayura's father had expected, and gaped. Mayura explained calmly to him that Hel was Loki's youngest   
daughter, her so to be step daughter. Loki had heard his "little" girl's tears and came barreling through the woman who tried to stop him from entering Mayura's room. Only to be swiftly removed by Hel, who had calmed quickly after her Granddaddy's honest apology. Other than those few problematic things, everything went splendidly. Mayura cried, so did Freyja, Skuld, Freyr, and Hel. Though Hel would never admit it even if it meant getting out of her realm, well if it was permanently than yes, she would. Kei was happy to be included in Mayura's happy day and even happier when he found that Hel was there. Loki stumbled in a couple of different times within the ceremony, but that did not bother Mayura.   


It had only been three short months since the wedding. The adjustment was done rather smoothly. Being called Okasan by Yamino took a bit of getting used to for Mayura, but not as much though as being called Momma by Hel or Mommy by Fenrir. Mayura was just glad that Loki's children liked her so much, and thought of her so highly she only hoped that his other kids would like her too. Loki was glad of it too, especially with Hel. It was the unknown to him how she would react to Mayura now, or how Mayura would react around seeing her again. He had not seen them together before the service. But when he saw that Hel had opened up immediately to her new Momma, saying that she was glad that there was someone else that could be there for her. Mayura was also glad that she got to know Hel better reassuring the girl that she would always be there for her. When Hel was leaving both girls where in tears over the farewell, Mayura was wearing the gift from Hel, and both had their arms wrapped around each other. Once Loki noticed Mayura wearing the bangle, he stared questionably at Hel. Hel just stared at her father with an innocent smile. After the tear filled goodbye Loki turned to Mayura taking her arm that had the bracelet on it. He smiled looking into her questioning eyes. "That bangle," He explained, "was a gift to Hel when she was younger. She got it long ago when she was being taken away. Sigyn was able to stop the others long enough to take that bangle off and give it to Hel. Before that, Hel would always stare at it. It was a well known object in all of Asgard, and who owned it. It is a very significant gift, Hel must really love you."   


The dreams though continued for Mayura again after the wedding, often waking both Loki first and her self after it ended. Every time, Loki would ask what the dream was about. And every time, it was the exact same dream, with the older man and the falling. Loki was still trying to determine the meanings, and talked to the Norns about it.   


The night before Mayura turned nineteen started with the same dream. The older man, if it was possible looked even sadder as they walked to the cliff. This time though Mayura had found her voice, "Why . . . ?" was all she could ask. The pain spread through her chest was stronger than before, white hot searing pain. She was gasping as she was raised over the cliff, just trying to continue breathing, living, looking into the saddened two colored eyes. "Because you have betrayed me." He said, tossing her away. As she fell, she continued to look to the cliff edge where the older man turned his back to her calling out, "She betrayed us all. If any think to betray me again remember her."   


Once she fell into coldness, Mayura did not wake up like she usually did. Instead, she found herself sitting face to face with a woman. The woman smiled at Mayura. Her smile was comforting to the confused younger woman. She looked elegant and refined to Mayura, with long white blond hair that had the slightest wave to it and ice blue eyes that seemed to see beyond her. The woman tilted her head to the side, still smiling. "So, you're Mayura." She stated, not in Japanese but Mayura still understood her and nodded. "I am glad of that." the other said. "You have questions about your dream, anyone would. I would like to apologize, because you see it is my fault that you are having them. My memories seem to have made there way to you. For you see, that was my life." Mayura could not help but notice the   
sadness in the woman before her. "You will be fine though, the dreams will continue. But they should not be that one again. Just know that it was my life experiences, and that it is all in the past. Also know that you being a priestess have it in you to have dreams of the future. They will feel different than those that are my memories." At this point, Mayura realized that the woman had never opened her mouth wile speaking. "That is because between us, words do not have to be physically spoken." She commented on Mayura's unspoken query. "I know you still have questions, but Loki is waking us up and this is my only chance to talk to you, please take care of him."   


'And that was at eleven last night, this night,' Mayura thought. The moment Loki had heard of the dreams, he had ran off to see the Norns. Telling Mayura, while trying to stay calm, to try to get some more sleep. But once he left, Mayura was too nervous and anxious. He had been gone now one hour and fifty minutes. 'What is taking you so long Loki ?' Mayura thought to herself. 'Could it really take that long to talk about two dreams ?' Just then Mayura heard the front door open. 'Good he's back.' She could hear him slowly making his way up to the room.   


"Sorry I'm late," he said walking over and kissing her forehead. "But the Norns came to the same conclusion as me." He paused smiling, climbing up onto the bed. Having not changed out of his pajamas in his rushed excited state, when leaving, he did not need to change.   


"You're freezing cold Loki," Mayura said while standing up and retrieving his previously discarded housecoat.   


Loki's smile brightened, "Thanks," he kissed her cheek. "Like I was saying, you're really not going to believe this. I thought that it was the case for some time after all that has happened and all the similarities."   


"Loki, Loki," Mayura said calmly interrupting the excited god. "You're rambling."   


"Right sorry, it's just such great news, and yet not . . ." He looked at her smirk that rivaled one of his own. "Yes I know I'm rambling again. But the thing is each of those dreams where memories from your past life, you my dear wife have been reincarnated. The memories you had where of your past life's death."   


"My past life, what are you talking about Loki ? Do you mean . . . ?" Mayura said with an inquiring look.   


Loki nodded, "When you described the older man, I thought I knew who it was. But once you described the woman I was positive, I just needed to check with   
the Norns and Narugami on the specifics. That was you coming face to face with your past self, the older man was Odin. This just proves that we need to be very careful. If, when he finds out . . ."   


"I was Sigyn ?" Mayura asked interrupting him.   


"Yes you where, but now your Mayura, my Mayura." Loki said kissing his new wife on the lips this time. "Your not Sigyn, you are your own person who I love so much more than I did Sigyn. Your personalities are similar but yet I could never feel this way about her. But that is not very important right now." He said glancing at the clock. "After all it is one in the morning. So all that matters now is that this is your birthday and we can take one day off from worrying about any trouble." Loki smiled again. "Happy Birthday Mayura."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Authoress Note: **I put a lot of research into this fic, and I mean a lot so please review ! Any mythology questions, comments, etc, put in review or e-mail me. Big thank you to my friend Epyon Zero for pre-reading/editing/helping. Thank you for reading this.   



End file.
